Playing our Parts
by emo barbie
Summary: A few Drabbles and One-shots for the Drarry pairing  Draco/Harry
1. A Common Mistake

**Playing our Parts: Drarry Oneshots/drabbles**

Author: **EmoBarbie**

Pairing: **Draco/Harry**

Disclaimer: **I do not own any think of Harry Potter. I am simply using the characters to fill my own desire for writing.**

* * *

_**-=-=A Common Mistake=-=-**_

_It was a common mistake. We were played out as enemies. Put up against each other constantly. Each of us playing for another team. He was mad. I knew that, but he threw the first punch! He's the one who attacked first. I was just continuing the act, this play that we had been acting in from the moment we'd met. I had forgotten who I was for a moment. At that moment I was Harry Potter, and he was Malfoy. The boy who lived against the Dark Lord's Minion._

_You couldn't blame me for shooting back. The attack didn't even hit him! But it started it up. Before either of us knew what was happening we were battling. Wands raised and spells bouncing back and fourth. Sinks shattered, toilets burst from their stalls, throwing water everywhere. I'm sure if we hadn't been set up as we had for this long. This would have never happened. Instead of using force, instead of flying off spells...we could have been talking, we could have settled this matter without even once thinking of drawing our wands. But...because of who we were, these sorts of things came naturally now. Now even the littlest of emotions came out through violent. Out through spells and charms, through hoaxes and curses._

_He had stormed off, and when I finally caught up to him I could see the tears that ran down his face. Draco Malfoy had been vulnerable at that moment, and I had shown my face to him. I had provoked him, and I knew why, but...then...if only we never had to play these parts...maybe then we could have worked this out like a normal couple..._

"I hate you!" Malfoy screamed, his body still shaking as he turned from his hiding place to cast off another spell towards Harry who dodged it by a hair. "I hate-" But his words were suddenly cut off as Harry's own spell smashed into his chest and he was sent flying backwards and out of sight.

_It was a common mistake. Everyone makes them...Draco had caught me kissing another girl. But it hadn't been my fault! I had been drug into it, and Malfoy had just stumbled upon it at the wrong time. And maybe if we had never had to play the roles of enemies, maybe I could have easily talked it out with him. But...at most times, when you play something for so long, it's hard to distinguish reality from fiction. Especially when the role you play is a part of reality itself..._

"Draco-" He hadn't meant for it to hit him...but it had, and now Draco lay there sobbing softly as the blood began to soak into his shirt and began to color the water that surrounded his body.

_A common mistake...that was all. Getting caught up in an act...but that common mistake-_

"DRACO!" Snape called out as he rushed into the bathroom, quickly picking up the severally injured Malfoy not even bothering to glare at Potter as he panicked to save his student.

_-that common mistake, just cost me the only thing that mattered in my life. _

_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I'm needing to get back into writing Fanfiction. So since I don't wanna just go and hit up my Scrubs fanfictions all of a sudden. I decided I'd warm up with a few Drarry Drabbles and one-shots for now ^^


	2. He didn't care

**Playing our Parts: Drarry Oneshots/drabbles**

Author: **EmoBarbie**

Pairing: **Draco/Harry**

Disclaimer: **I do not own any think of Harry Potter. I am simply using the characters to fill my own desire for writing.**

* * *

_**-=He didn't care=-**_

_Everyone was so focused on the body. The lifeless unmoving body...there was no one focused on the still living one... A quitch accident. Yes. And Draco had to watch from the stands. That fucking Potter had crashed into another player and now they both lay motionless on the ground. The only difference was that everyone was so focused on bringing the dead body back to life that Potter had been neglected. All because he wasn't the first to fall. No he had been able to maintain his balance and stop himself from plummiting to the ground. No he had fallen later...less painfully and damaged. No one payed him any attention as he lay there, and Draco shouldn't either..._

_The boy turned to stare from the unconscious body to the teachers before glancing back again._

_He didn't care...he didn't..._

_Draco gritted his teeth before growling angrily. "Damn it!" And suddenly he was leaving the stands, and rushing down the stairs. Rushing down and down and down...and for him it seemed like every step was eternity. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" He finally made his way onto the quitch field, and there was Potter's body. Laying just beyond everyone's view point. Just beyond the fields boundaries..._

_"Potter." Draco growled. Leaning down just as Potter's eyes cracked open to stare at him in confusion._

_"Malfoy?"_

_"Bloody hell, don't give me a heart attack." Draco stated before he could catch himself, and damn it all if Potter didn't smile as he grabbed a hold of Potter's arm and helped him to his feet. Turning and leaving the rest of the crowd still in awe of the dead body._

_He didn't care...He didn't...And so he kept telling himself that as he helped carry Potter to the hospital wing._

* * *

**Author's Note: It's not well put together because it was an idea I got from like a 3 second short clip where Malfoy glances at the field before glacing back at something else while everyone else is just sitting there staring at something, then he suddenly mutters something and hurrys off.**


	3. What if?

**Playing our Parts: Drarry Oneshots/drabbles**

Author: **EmoBarbie**

Pairing: **Draco/Harry**

Disclaimer: **I do not own any think of Harry Potter. I am simply using the characters to fill my own desire for writing.**

* * *

**-=-=What if=-=-**

There are so many things surrounding the logic of "What if"? What if we were never enemies? What if we had become friends at the beginning of our first year? What if I had taken his guester of kindness and earned Malfoy as a friend instead of an enemy? What if I had met Malfoy first, before Ron? What if I had never survived? What if we had been placed into the same house? What if I had never been the "boy who lived"? And what if he had never been the son of a death eater? Would things have been different then? Would we have ever known each other if things had not played out as they had? Would we have ever become the people we are today? Could we have possibly been more then what we are now? Enemies paired up against each other to please the people we look up to? To gain the approval of the people we see as our leaders? Our idols? Our expectations...?

I'm not sure if things would have ever been changed if things had been played out differently. I'm not sure if our fates would have changed at all if we had been handed a different hand instead of the one we were obviously dealt. But what I do know is as far as I'm concerned, I'm fine with the way things are. Because even if we went back and changed things around there'd be no guarantee that things would ever turn out as good as they are now...and even if we are enemies...even if we go on living our lives hating each other to our very last breathes...it's better then never having met at all. And I don't think I'd have it any other way...

* * *

**Author's Note: Just a short I threw together. I didn't get much out of it. But of course that's because I didn't have much to go on. In all truth all I started on was "What if" And I went on from there "What if Harry had not been the boy who lived? What if he had been some stranger? What if, what if, what if." XD Everything else just fell in line.**

**^^ Review and READ!**


	4. Light of Hope

**Playing our Parts: Drarry Oneshots/drabbles**

Author: **EmoBarbie**

Pairing: **This one really isn't very much Drarry. It's more just a Draco one shot. But I decided to put it into here anyways.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own any think of Harry Potter. I am simply using the characters to fill my own desire for writing.**

* * *

**-=-=Light of Hope=-=-**

_I was born exactly 16 years ago, today... "You are our light of hope, your fathers and mine." For 16 years I have lived trying to continue to be my parents light out of this darkness that shrouds them... Always getting good grades. Being the best at all I can...potions, quitch, whatever it is that I can excel in...and yet...it seems that it's not enough. Our family still looms in the darkness. It still surrounds us. No matter how good my grades are, or how proud I make the Malfoy name; it's still there. So today, I am going to make my father proud, once and for all. Today, I am going to finally become a true Malfoy. Then father will finally see what good I am. _

"Father!"

_ Yes, once he sees this mark...this symbol of trust...of true power...this symbol that marks me as a true death eater. As one of Voldemorts himself. This mark that my father wears so proudly... _

"Look father! The mark! I've been accepted!" Draco raised his sleeve in triumph. "I can make your proud now father! I can help the dark lord directly!" The mark still stung and throbbed, but all Draco can think of is what his fathers going to think...

_Because I have finally realized why I was never good enough. Why I was never a good enough Malfoy. Why I was never a good enough light for my family. Why I could never help them, why I could never lead them out of this darkness that they have been suffocating in for so long... It was because I was to low of a person. All this time I've just been waiting for the unfortunate me to die so that I could finally lead my family out of this darkness. And I have...with this mark, that unfortunate me has finally died and the true Draco Malfoy has emerged rightfully to take his place as their guiding light. And finally...finally, father will be truly proud of me..._

_ This day will be a day to remember. The day the unfortunate me died and the true light of hope sprang free of it's shackles. The day that all hope was once again brought back and all doubt died with the false hopes that had once been held. Now the way out of this darkness is clear for all to see. And this day shall be forever marked down as the day that the unfortunate me was traded for the true son of Lucius Malfoy._

_Or so...that was how this day was supposed to be remembered, but...I just can't forget the way my father looked so sad that night._

* * *

**Author's Note: The whole "You are our light of hope" thing was from a manga I once read, and I just couldn't get it out of my head that it was like Draco {Cause that's what the mother and father say about their son before the father leaves the mother and the mother goes to drastic measures. Trying to kill her son saying "If that light dies, your father will surely come back? Right? Right?" I was at first thinking of taking the same route, but I thought it's be better if maybe something like Draco kills his own LIGHT, even though he thinks it's going to actually help. I think I might make a second one to this were Draco realizes, that he didn't actually help anything or change anything. Instead of becoming his parents light, the only thing he did was kill their light...yes...maybe XD**

**^^ Review and READ! **


	5. Breaking Hearts

**Playing our Parts: Drarry Oneshots/drabbles**

Author: **EmoBarbie**

Pairing: **Drarry**

Disclaimer: **I do not own any think of Harry Potter. I am simply using the characters to fill my own desire for writing.**

**WARNING: UBER ooc and Fluff ahead. {In my case anyways, I dislike this fic AND I WROTE IT, so feel free to skip this one}**

* * *

**-=-=Breaking hearts=-=-**

It was no longer a secret that I was dating Malfoy. Everyone knew of it. But that is exactly what started up the issues. When a Gryffindor thinks of Malfoy in a relationship the only thing they can do is feel sorry for that poor girl, or guy in harry's case. Because when Malfoy is in a relationship the only thing sure to come out of it is heart break. And that is exactly what Harry heard no matter where he went.

"Harry, I don't mean to be rude..." Hermione bit her lip. "And I know this is none of my business but...he's only going to hurt you. You know that."

He had heard it from Hermione.

"Harry, you can't be serious." Ron made a face. "Malfoy? That sick bastards probably just got this crooked plan to ruin you!"

He'd heard it from Ron.

"I feel sorry for you."

He had even gotten frowned upon by Luna! And he was sick of it. They didn't know anything about him! Nothing about how Malfoy was. He wasn't like that. The real Malfoy wasn't anything like the ice prince of slytherin was made out to be. However, he couldn't help the statements from weighing him down. What if Malfoy did have an interior motive? What if he really was just trying to ruin him in some way? And this was the exact reason why Harry found himself confronting Malfoy.

"Do you really love me?" Of course Harry should have expected to never recieve an answer, but with the way that the other was looking at him and how he turned and fled the room told him enough. He wasn't loved...the other was simply using him.

Or so said his mind. However he was surprised to find a note the next morning fall into his lap at Hedwig swooped down into the great hall. He started at the folded piece of paper before he hesitantly reached out to grab it. He slowly and gently unfolded the parchment. Quite afraid of what the paper was going to say. Was it going to laugh at him? Was it going to mock him for falling for his enemy? Was it going to crush the rest of his heart along with what Draco had already crushed? No...

_I do love you._

That was the first thing that caught his eye. And for a split second he felt ashamed for having thought of Draco as he had.

_But I don't want to hurt you...and that is why-_

The other part had been smudged out or it more seemed like something had spilled onto it and someone had been in a furry to wipe it away. But Harry didn't need to know what it had to say, because he already knew. He went to fold the paper back up before realizing the their were two notes and when he went to open up the other one two photo's fell out. He glanced around the great hall but seeing as he had came in earlier then usual there were not many people and none were paying much attention to Harry. Now, after all these years Harry was just another student, no need to gawk at him every time he walked in or sat down to eat. He was just a normal person now. He reached down and picked up the photo's the first one he grabbed was the evident one that had been taken by Collin without any warning. He had laughed when Malfoy had threated to hoax him if he didn't hand it over.

The picture was of him and Malfoy. Harry smiling brightly as he laughed about something Malfoy had obviously said and to his surprise Draco was looking at him so fondly, with a look so gentle that was certain no one in the entire school of Hogwarts had ever seen him carry. No wonder Collin had wanted to take the picture. Even Harry wouldn't have missed out on that opportunity. He was a little to preoccupied with the photo and it was only after Hedwig let out a screech do to not yet having received a thank you that Harry finally turned to look at her. "Sorry, girl." He muttered grabbing some crust off of his plate and offering it up to her. Harry's eye finally caught the second photo and he grabbed it up. This photo looked more then anything like it had been forced on Draco. His usually neatly kept hair was a mess and he carried dark circles under his eyes. You could see a hand forcing Draco's chin up, squeezing his cheeks rather painfully. The Draco in the picture was holding onto his left arm and if Harry didn't know any better he would say that he saw the start of tears glittering in the boys eyes.

And at the moment it hit him. He knew who it was that had taken that picture. Who's hand it was that was grabbing his chin. Those ratty fingers were obvious. And he knew why Draco was holding his arm. The photo was probably supposed to be a souvenir to remember that moment by, even if it had not been Draco's idea to take a picture. And he knew exactly what Draco meant when he said he didn't want to hurt him. Because they were both playing for separate sides. They were enemies, and no matter how they felt about each other, reality would not allow them. Reality would shatter any of the dreams that they held, any emotional ties that they held to one another. Because that was what the real world was. It wasn't a fairytale where everything comes true. No the real world was rash and ration.

And in a way everyone was right. Draco did break his heart...just not in the way everyone thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: XD Once again. This one shot came from ONE simple sentence "Draco did break his heart...just not in the way everyone thought." Yes. I thought up that sentence while watching a slash video and of course had to make a fic for it XD. I'm surprised I was able to write that much though XD**

**I actually hate this fic though. It's too...fluff. For me. In all truth Draco wouldn't do such things, but heck. There's no use writing this entire thing up and then letting it rot on my labtop, now is there? Sadly. Even after I reread this I wanted to just skip over and puke...I made my cold hearted Malfoy all...LOVEY DOVEY! And the letters. UCk. But as I said. Once it's written up no use letting it sit there . **

**^^ Review and READ!**


	6. What she wanted

**Playing our Parts: Drarry Oneshots/drabbles**

Author: **EmoBarbie**

Pairing: **Drarry {One sided}, Harry/Ginny**

Disclaimer: **I do not own any think of Harry Potter. I am simply using the characters to fill my own desire for writing**

* * *

**-=-=What she wanted=-=-**

Draco Malfoy has never had an issue with love. Girl's flocked to his side, grabbing his attention and seeking for any sort of admiration he might bestow upon them. And for a time, it was fun. Draco found himself attractive. He could get whatever he asked from a girl, he could get them to do things for him just with a fake smile. Draco Malfoy could get whatever he wanted...or so he thought.

Draco Malfoy was not one to beg. He did not envy. He was never jealous. He was not one to cry. Draco Malfoy was also not the one who did the chasing. He was not the one to fall in love and seek after someone. No it was the other way around. Girls chased after him and fell hard for him, he was the one who had to fight them off. But even so...every time he looked at her, he envied her. Hated her. Resented her. Because she had what he wanted.

The one thing in the entire world that Draco Malfoy wanted and that stupid weasel just had to snatch it out of his reach. He hated her. He hated her looks, her pretty face, cute freckles. Her long silky red hair. He hated it all. Because he knew he couldn't be like her.

He couldn't just sit back with a little crush, seducing the man she wanted. He couldn't watch as the person he wanted just fell into his lap, because he wasn't her. How long had he been trying? How long now? Ever since they had first met he had tried so desperately for the others attention. But all she had to do was bat an eyelash or toss her hair back, tilt her head and suddenly she got what she wanted...what Draco wanted. And he hated her for it.

Sure he berated the other, called the other names, make fun of the others family. But he still didn't get it did he? No, Draco wasn't trying to be mean, he just couldn't help it. Because on the inside he was still a kid...a small boy who couldn't help but pick on and tease the person he liked. But it didn't matter anymore...because that stupid weasel always got what she wanted. Even if Draco saw it as his all along...That boy had been has...he had always been his...but she wanted him. That weasel girl wanted Potter...and no matter what...Ginny Weasley always got what she wanted.

* * *

**REview and Read!**

**^^ Review and READ! **


	7. Every Sin

**Playing our Parts: Drarry Oneshots/drabbles**

Author: **EmoBarbie**

Pairing: **Drarry **

Disclaimer: **I do not own any think of Harry Potter. I am simply using the characters to fill my own desire for writing**

* * *

**-=-=Every Sin=-=-**

Draco had always been the attention seeker, the one who without much effort had been able to gain the attention of just about anyone. But Potter...oh Potter was different. No Potter had his own attention. He was the boy who lived. Girl's flocked to his side. They drooled over him, they melted and bubbled. Even the Teacher's were fixated with him. No...Potter didn't need to seek out the attention of others like Draco had to. Sure it was easy. He could easily give a girl a smile and pull her in with his good looks and charm. He could easily entrance a teacher with good grades and his amazing skills. But still, the fact was that he still had to _try. He _was the one who had to smile at the girl, he was the one who had to get the good grades, had to perform the magic. While Potter...Potter just sailed on throw life without even so much as raising a finger for the attention that he gained.

But for some reason, that wasn't what annoyed Malfoy. No what annoyed him, wasn't the lack of effort Potter had to put into his own attention seeking. No, it was how much Effort Draco had to put into_his _efforts of gaining the others attention. A smile wasn't enough to catch the others eye, even though it could catch the eyes of a female all the way across the room. He brush of their shoulders couldn't attracted the others attention either. Even though such a little touch could send any girl swooning.

No, nothing that would usually attract anyone else's attention seemed to grab a hold of Potters. And that was why he raised his efforts. That was why he changed his strategy completely, cause he wasn't able to just sit back and try catching the others eyes with simple jesters. No Malfoy now had to do something he despised. _He _had to be the one to chase after the other now. _He _was the one who had to snap the others attention to him, even by force.

Jagging insults at Potter or his friends every chance he got. Joining the Slytherine Quitch Team. Anything that he could find that would turn Potters attention towards him, even if it was some low down hatful sceme that only caused the other to hate him. To him, even that attention was welcomed.

And finally, _finally, _his efforts had paid off, cause by sixth year, Draco no longer had to even glance at the other to have his name escaping his lips. Draco no longer had to put anything into cat and mouse game. The tables had suddenly turned...and Draco was no longer doing the chasing in fact, all he had to do was sit on a high stool and watch as Potter circled him again and again from down below. Almost as if waiting for him to fall.

Sure, Draco had done some horrible things in order to get to where he was now. Some drastic and horrendis things that in the end would give him nightmares for the rest of his life. But as he watched as Potters attention drew to him to moment he entered that room...He wouldn't have changed anything he had done...cause this new found attention from Potter was worth every sin he had ever committed.

* * *

**^^ Review and READ!**


	8. See me

**Playing our Parts: Drarry Oneshots/drabbles**

Author: **EmoBarbie**

Pairing: **Drarry {One sided}, Harry/Ginny**

Disclaimer: **I do not own any think of Harry Potter. I am simply using the characters to fill my own desire for writing**

* * *

**-=-=See me=-=-**

Anyone who's ever been in love knows that when you're in love all you want is for that person to see you. You want them to notice you. To acknowledge you. But as far as Draco was concerned Potter paid him no attention...

No matter what he did. He could insult the other, again and again, and for a moment Potter would turn those emerald eyes onto him. And for a moment he would hold that boys attention; but that attention was gone just as soon as it had started and Draco would have to put more effort and more time into gaining that others attention again.

All he wanted was for the other to look at him...to see him. See the desperate need for the attention of the boy that he was supposed to hate. And he did. Do not get him wrong. He hated that boy with every fiber of his body. But there is only so long that you can continue to chase after someone before you start to get attached. It was only now that Draco realized his hatred for the other wasn't exactly as easily portrayed as before. Before he could have easily said he hated Potter for the attention he gathered. For the "I'm all that" attitude that he held without even once doing much of anything to gain his real name in fame.

But now...now his Anger was...confusing. He didn't hate the other so to say. He was just angry...angry that the other still refused him the attention he wanted from the other. Angry that the other still refused to look his way without Draco having to speak up first. Angry that Potter _still refused to see him. _

And now, suddenly...it's impossible. He didn't even see her slip into his life. He never noticed the red head until it was to late. His compation had weasled her way into Potters life without any effort. Of course he should have known that a weasly would have easily manuvered into Potter's life. He just couldn't believe that he never saw it coming.

**XOXO**

Draco's POV:

She was never an interest to me. Someone as plain and standard as her never seemed like Potters type. She was ugly and so dirty. Why in the world has Potter's eyes ever even hesitated on her? I hated to say it but Potter would have been better of what that mud-blood over that women. At least the mud-blood was smart! That girl...she was nothing! Average grades, average looks, average talent. What did she have that made Potter look her way? What did she have that gained Potters attention? What is it that she has that I do not?

I've done everything for you. Everything I can possibly do to gather the attention I seek from you. I've become your opponent on the quitch field. I've disgraced your friends at every chance that I get. I've taken away any dignity, any thing you hold special. I've made your life a living hell because being nice had never gotten your attenion. And yet still...Still your eyes belong only to her. To that red head weasel that should have never been brought into this life to begin with...That weasel family had been to big. They should have just left it with all boys. But no...That stupid family had just tried once more and finally popped out a little girl and now...now I had to pay for that.

I'm always looking at you. Always seeing you. Smiling at her. Laughing with her...kissing her. I see everything Potter. And yet...still you see nothing of me.

No matter what I do it never seems good enough for you. Never good enough.

So I'm driven to desperate measures. Driven to excepting the dark mark. Driven to kill the one man that taught me just about everything I know. Driven to destroy the one thing in this world that meant anything to me...But still...still your eyes never lingered on me longer then a moment and I hated it! Hated it! After everything I had done to gather your attention. After everything I had put myself through, you still didn't see me.

This is why...this is why I do this. This is why I find myself standing in front of this poorly made home...my wand raised...my aim pointed directly at the red head that means so much to you. Those freckles that you say look so cute on her face. The hair that you say glisten so brightly in the sun now is pulled back into a poorly made ponytail and that smile that you love so much is wiped away from her face and replaced by complete terror.

I will kill her...take away the only thing that you hold so dear to you...then...will you finally see me?

* * *

**^^ Review and READ! **


End file.
